A Great Pokemon Reunion
by Zatch Bell-01
Summary: It is about a reunion of Ash and his old and new friends.


Sorry everyone! I made a mistake on the first chapter. This is a copy of the first chapter since it had some mistakes.

Me: "I'm Jay! That's my nickname for the story."

Gash: "I'm Gash!"

Jing: "I'm Jing the Bandit King!"

Hero Kid: And I'm Hero Kid!"

Me: "Those two are my OC's."

Gash: "Yeah! We are!"

Hero Kid: "Uh-huh!"

Me: It's time for the disclaimer!

Gash,Jing,and Hero Kid: "Yeah it is!"

Me: "I do not own Pokémon!"

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Reunion Party **

**Four Months Ago**

Four months ago, Ash Ketchum had won at the Sinnoh league and had become a Pokémon master and then he became a Pokémon Ranger and Pikachu was Ash's partner for rescuing pokémon. He decided to go home to take a break as a Pokémon Ranger and have a reunion with his friends that he met on his journey. Even some friends from a different world that he met ever since he traveled with Misty and then they ended up in a different world, the Digital World, where they met the 1st and 2nd generation digidestineds: Davis,Kari,T.K,Yolei,Cody,and Ken, and their Digimon: Agumon,Gabumon,Biyomon,Tentomon,Palmon,Gomamon,Veemon,Gatomon,Patamon,Hawkmon,Armadillomon,and Wormon. They met a few months before Malomyotismon started to attack the Digital world, then a portal opened up and then Ash,Misty, Brock, and Pikachu was sucked up into the portal and was sent to the digital world where they met the 1st and 2nd generation Digidestineds. They became friends, Kari,Yolei,and Mimi fell in love with Ash when they met. He was caring about the digidestineds and the Digimon's safety when they were about to face Malomyotismon in a few weeks and they wouldn't listen to him since they want to save both the human world and the Digital world even the Pokemon world since it was being targeted next right after and they didn't want Ash and his friends to get hurt when they're facing against Malomyotismon for them but Ash didn't want them to get hurt either, so they decided to work together as a team and then they defeated Malomyotismon with Ash,Misty's, and Brock's Pokémon and the digidestineds Mega and Ultimate leveled Digimon, and they saved both the Digital world and the Pokémon world. It was time to go so they gave gifts to each other to remind them of each other, Ash gave Kari half of a pokéball and she gave him half of her crest of Care. He gave Yolei a picture of himself to remind her of him and she gave him a picture of the 2nd generation DigiDestineds when they were in the Digital world. Davis gave Ash his goggles to remind Ash of Davis and Ash gave Davis half of a pokéball. Misty gave T.K the Cascade Badge and he gave her a doll of his big brother Matt. Ash gave Mimi some flowers and she gave him pictures of the 1st and 2nd generation digidestineds and Digimon of the Digital world. Gatomon gave Pikachu a kiss and Palmon gave him a kiss and Pikachu gave both of them yellow bracelets with a picture of lightning carved onto it. Izzy,Cody, Ken and the other digidestineds decided that they all should take a picture to remember when they first met.

Ash,Brock,and Misty said their goodbyes to the digidestineds, gone through the portal, and went back on their journey through the Indigo league.

* * *

**Four Months Later**

It's been four months since Ash Katchem have become a Pokémon master, and four months ever since he fell in love with a girl. This girl that Ash had fallen in love with is none other than Angie, and she felt the same way but with Ash. Ash wanted to tell her that he's in love with her but never had the courage, so he decided to tell her on the day of the reunion party, and Angie wanted to tell him at the party. Pikachu was in love as well but in love with Angie's Shinx. Angie's pokemon felt the same way but with Pikachu. Pikachu wanted to tell her that he's in love with her but never had the courage, so he decided to tell her at the party, and Shinx wanted to tell him at the party.

**

* * *

In the house of Ash Katchem**

Ash and Pikachu had picked what they wanted to wear at the reunion party: Ash picked a black suit and pants with a black bow, white shoes, a red rose,and even the googles that Davis gave to Ash and half of the crest of Care that Kari gave him. Pikachu only picked a black bow.

Ash and Pikachu was getting ready for the party until they heard a knock on the door "Knock Knock".

They was wondering who it was so they went to open the door but when they opened the door a Shinx with a flower came in and came to Ash and Pikachu. They instantly knew who's Shinx that was, they knew who's Shinx and then the door opened, and it was Angie. Ash saw her and started to blush a little and started to stutter a little and said,

"H-Hi Angie, h-how are y-you doing"?

Angie blushed and said,

"I'm doing fine and how are you doing as well"?

"I'm fine"

"Great"

Shinx went to talk to Pikachu and she started to blush and said,

"Hi Pikachu"

"Hi Shinx"

"How are you been doing"?

"I'm doing great"

"So you're ready to meet your old friends"?

"Yeah"

"We're ready to meet your friends at the party"

"They might feel the same way as you do"

"Alright then"

At Angie's house Angie and her Shinx already picked clothes to wear for the party: Angie picked a white dress, a pink rose, white shoes, and a white purse. Shinx picked a pink rose to impress Pikachu.

**

* * *

In the home of Kari**

Kari was thinking about meeting Ash again in Pallet town while talking to Yolei and Mimi. All three girls were talking about meeting Ash's new friends and pokémon that he met on his journey. Kari,Yolei,and Mimi each had a secret that they didn't tell each other: they're in love with Ash. The three of them each picked a dress they wanted to wear at the party: Kari wanted to wear a blue dress, a red rose, white shoes, and a white purse. Yolei wanted to wear a yellow dress with a blue flower, white shoes and a yellow purse. Mimi wanted to wear a pink dress with a pink shoes and a pink purse. They wanted to meet his new friends that he met on his journey and pokémon he had captured from the Indigo region through the Sinnoh region.

Kari said,"Well the party is in three days everyone"

Yolei and Mimi said,"Okay"

Gatomon was talking to Hawkmon and Palmon about the reunion party in another room.

Gatomon said,"I can't wait to go to the party"

Palmon said,"Yeah,I can't wait to meet Ash and Pikachu's friends that they met and the pokemon they caught on their journey"

"Yeah, they must have met a lot of friends and pokémon on their journey"

"I agree with Hawkmon"

Gatomon blushed and said,"Do you think Pikachu will be there"?

Palmon blushed and said,"Of course he will be there"

Hawkmon was jealous and happy at the same time because Pikachu was getting attention from Gatomon and Palmon and he was happy that he will be able to meet Pikachu again. Hawkmon said to Gatomon and Palmon,"I think so to". Gatomon and Palmon wanted to impress Pikachu ever since he came to the digital world. Gatomon picked a purple dress, a blue rose, and a white purse. Palmon picked a green dress, a green rose, a pink hat, and a flower purse. Hawkmon only picked a black bow since that is all he needs for the party.

* * *

**In the house of Davis**

Davis,T.K,Cody,Veemon,Patamon,and Armadillomon were talking about the party and about their old friends Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey Davis"

"Yeah Veemon"?

"I can't wait to meet Ash and Pikachu again"

"Me too"

T.K said,"I wonder how many friends did Ash and Pikachu met"

Patamon said,"Yeah! I agree with T.K"

Armadillomon said, "He must have met lots of friends"

Cody said,"We'll soon find out at the party"

Davis said, "Yeah"

Davis picked a black suit and pants with a black bow, black shoes, and white gloves. Veemon picked a black bow and a red rose. T.K picked a white suit and pants with a black bow, white shoes, and a yellow rose. Patamon picked a black bow and a yellow rose. Cody picked a small white suit with a white bow, white shoes, and a white flower. Armadillomon only picked a white bow.

Davis said, "Nice suits guys"!

T.K and Cody said, "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

* * *

**In the home of Dawn**

Dawn was talking to May,Zoey,and Leaf about meeting Ash again. The three of them are in love with Ash. Each was thinking of what dresses should they wear: May picked a pink dress with beautifly wings, white shoes, and a pink rose. Zoey picked a red dress, black shoes, a red rose, and a white purse. Leaf picked a green dress, white shoes, green leaf-shaped earrings, and a green rose. Dawn picked a blue dress, some pink shoes, a pair of blue earrings. They wanted to meet Ash's old friends and pokémon.

Dawn said, "Ash must have met a lot of friends from his journey in the Indigo league through the Hoenn league".

Zoey said, "Yeah and I heard he had invited some special friends over at the party."

Leaf said, "They sound special but I don't know if they are special and they look special".

Dawn said, "Then we'll see for ourselves at the party".

Zoey and Leaf said, "Uh-huh"!

* * *

**Nighttime**

Everybody went to bed and were thinking about the party,Ash's friends that he had met and the pokémon he had captured on his journey and then they went to sleep since they have to go to work tomorrow.

* * *

Me: "Well next up is Chapter 2: A Great day for Working and Shopping".

Me,Gash,and Hero Kid: "Read and Review!!"

Me: "Hey Gash"

Gash: "Yeah"?

Me: "Have you heard of the new movie? It's called Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and it's in 3D".

Gash: "Yeah I heard about it!"

Hero Kid: "Me too!"

Me: "Well are you two going to see it"?

Gash: "Yes we are going to see it. Right Hero Kid"?

Hero Kid: "Yeah!"

Me: "How about all three of us go see it today at the movie theaters".

Gash and Hero Kid: "Sure!"

Me: "Well then let's go!"

Gash and Hero Kid: "Okay!"

Jing: "I'll come as well"

Me: "Are you sure"?

Jing: "Yes, I'm sure"

Me: "All right,then let's go"

Gash,Hero Kid,and Jing: "Yeah"!

The four of us began to run over to the movie theaters to watch the movie with 3D glasses but we thought of bringing the girls along to watch: Shinobu from Ninja Nonsense,Kolulu from Zatch Bell,and Cyber Tutu from Yu-Gi-Oh GX, all we needed was some ICEE's and we began to watch the movie.


End file.
